Project Summary/Abstract The Administrative Core (Core C1) of our Center for Synovial Sarcoma Biology and Therapeutics will coordinate all activities relating to the management of this FusOnC2 Center and the connection of the Center to the broader collaborative FusOnC2 research consortium. We outline the administrative and organizational infrastructure of the Center, including our Steering Committee, which will support our multidisciplinary research projects and cores, and provide detailed information regarding our management and communication plans. We detail our critical milestones, metrics for evaluation, and outreach plans.